In the Jungles of Desire
by DeliciousMancub
Summary: Kaa encounters a team of ecologists surveying his area of the jungle. One-by-one, their minds are twisted by his hypnotic spell until their only desire is to stay and obey the seductive serpent. Rated M for sex, bestiality, language


Months ago, a survey team lead by the brilliant ecologist Doctor Tessa Titsworth set off on an expedition deep into the jungles of India. Her team consisted of her close friend and long-time partner, Doctor Leanne Cuntswell, and their two escorts, Jason and Daniel, a pair of young men fresh out of college. Their goal was to study and record details of the jungle ecosystem, but what Doctor Titsworth found one particularly steamy day changed the course of their lives forever.

On that steamy summer day, Tessa was taking samples near a large tree by the river when she came face-to-face with a giant, talking python named Kaa. Tessa wanted to run, scream, anything, but the python would not let her. The colorful spirals blossoming form from his eyes subdued her body and ensnared her will. Within moments, Tessa was fully under the python's spell. He made her strip, he made her dance, he wrapped her body in his coils and lifted her up into his tree, where he made her pleasure him for hours and hours. Tessa did not care anymore, this was what she wanted now.

When Kaa asked if she was all alone out there in the jungle, Tessa told him about her team, and the strong, fertile bodies they possessed. And in that moment, Kaa imparted to Tessa a gift; a sample of his hypnotic power. Not enough to enslave others to her own will, but just enough to hypnotize and lead another back to her new master. The python twisted the woman's mind to make her loyally devoted to him and him alone, but he left her memory intact so that she could blend right back into her old life if she ever needed to. With his hold over her complete and assured, Kaa sent his beautiful slave on her way back to her camp.

"Leanne, you have to come see what I found!" Tessa shouted as she returned to the camp.

"Tessa! Where have you been? We thought you got lost!" Leanne cried out worriedly.

"Never mind that," Tessa said, "Come see this. Follow me."

"No. You have to sit down. You've been gone all day. You need to rest," Leanne begged, her worry for her dear friend's wellbeing becoming evident.

"But you sssssimply mussst ssssee," Tessa hissed as the colorful spirals began to pulse through her eyes.

Leanne did not even realize what was happening before the spirals took her and consumed her mind. Tessa's powers were not as strong as Kaa's but there were more than enough to lull her unsuspecting friend into a trance. In no time at all, Leanne was sleepy and suggestible, being helplessly lead into the jungle by her dear friend-turned-captor.

One by one, the expedition team were lured back to that tree, where they fell under the mighty serpent's spell, until the whole group were under his power. Kaa left their minds intact, allowing them to continue their daily lives as if nothing happened, but he planted a deep and powerful desire in each of them that made them loyally devoted to him and his sinfully indulgent desires. Conscious and fully aware of their situation, they were all too happy to be made part of his harem.

The research team spent their days doing what they were sent to the jungle to do, surveying, studying, documenting, but come nightfall, and the python's call, they became his loyal servants once more. Every night, Tessa and her group ventured away from their campsite, deep into the jungle to the tree where Kaa eagerly awaited their all-night orgy. There, they would fuck and suck and squirt and shoot, the cool night air filled with their primal musk as their sexual juices soaked and lubed their bodies. Kaa would hold their bodies aloft in his coils, and catch their savory fluids in his mouth down below. For as much as he loved the taste of man flesh, their savory sexual fluids were so much more satisfying. And every morning, Kaa released them back to their camp where they would sleep off the killer orgy and return to their work, waiting to repeat the cycle again come nightfall. A more perfect union there was not.

Some weeks later, the expedition came to an end, and it was time for the intrepid explorers to return home. But not long after arriving back on the mainland, Dr. Tessa began booking longer and more frequent expeditions back into the jungle with her team.

"Our work is too important," she argued, "We have to return as soon as possible!"

By day, the work was still getting done, so the heads of the research institute asked no questions. As far as they knew, nothing had changed. But they didn't know what Tessa had found in that jungle, or what she and her team did when the sun went down.

Tessa was hard at work in her tent, cataloguing her findings for the day, just like any other day. It was a strange feeling. The reason she kept bringing her team back to this jungle was to serve and please their master; Tessa could not lie to herself about that. But as long as the sun was in the sky, her passion was in her work. Probably a little something master had put in her head, to ensure she had something to show those useless simpletons on the mainland. Something to keep them appeased, and give her reason to return. Oh, how clever master was.

But the time was coming soon when the sun would set, and Tessa's body was filled with anticipation. The later it got, the harder it became to focus. Her body ached to feel master's strong coils around her again, her mind longed to fulfill his every command, and her womanhood desired to be spread wide and stuffed with powerful cock. It was simply too much to bear.

Tessa heard something behind her. She turned around to see Leanne had let herself in.

Leanne simply stood there, a mindlessly entranced smile spread wide across her face, and her eyes full of pleasure and hypnotic colors. Tessa bit her lip. She had been waiting to feel that good all day. In fact, she was so jealous of her colleague that she almost did not notice Leanne was wearing a skirt. Her lush pussy and plump ass were bare for all to see, and her top had been pulled down, revealing her massive tits, covered in thick loads of savory cum. One of the mancubs had already used her.

The moment Tessa realized it was already sunset, her eyes began to pulse with hypnotic spirals, making her pussy burn with desire. The poor jungle whore had been so caught up in her busywork that she'd lost track of time, and the harem had started tonight without her.

And from the fresh coating of thick cum glazing her tits like donuts, it was clear that Leanne had just made one of the mancubs blow his load all over her, and then she came straight out to the tent to get Tessa.

The savory sight and smell was driving Tessa mad with desire, her pussy already burning between her legs. She knew it was time for her to get some of the same. Time to serve.

Hypnotic rings pulsing through her eyes, Leanne smiles. "Master Kaa is waiting for you, Tessa…" she drones in a sultry tone, a lustful gaze in her eyes.

Tessa sighs, her head lolls slightly, her eyes reflecting Leanne's spirals in perfect sync. "Mmm… yesss…" she moans in a lovely happy sighing voice.

A broad smile spreading across her slips, Tessa begins to walk out into the jungle, with Leanne close behind her.

Meanwhile, back at the tree, Jason was completely under Kaa's spell, his mind a blissed out blank, filled with nothing but pleasure and spirals. The mighty python had the mancub's naked body all wrapped up in his coils, in a tight cocoon that squeezed from neck to waist. The end of his tail was wrapped snugly around his cock, squeezing and pumping in such a perfectly seductive rhythm, milking the mancub for all his sweet nectar.

"Yessss, my ssslave. Lusssst for meee…" Kaa hissed as he pumped his favorite cock toward another orgasm. Kaa loved best when he had all his slaves together in a sweaty mass of humping flesh, but milking a mancub for all his tasty seed was the python's favorite pastime while waiting for his ladies.

Jason's head was a bliss-filled blank, but his body began to show signs that his orgasm was coming fast. His face began to twist in pleasurable agony, as if trying to make it last.

Kaa took notice, and urged his slave to let go.

"Yesss, mancub… Cum… Cum!" the great python hissed excitedly as he lowered his opening maw down near the mancub's cock.

On command, Jason shot his hot load over and over without ever getting soft. His ever-hardened cock pulsed and spasmed within the cocoon of coils wrapped snugly around it.

Even under Master's powerful hypnosis, Jason could not help but moan as stream after ball-draining stream shot out the tip of his hard cock.

Every rope of thick cum that fired off landed right in Kaa's waiting mouth. It had been the python's original intent to eat the research team one by one as Tessa brought them to him, and finally finish her off last. That is, until he discovered how nourishing their seed was. A single small jungle animal could keep Kaa nourished for weeks, as long as he had a steady supply of healthy man cum. The python smiled as he licked his lips clean, and gave his slave's cock a possessive squeeze.

Jason sat comfortably in his coil cocoon, breathing deeply as he recovered from that massive orgasm.

Meanwhile, Daniel had been watching, sitting on the opposite end of the branch, completely conscious and un-hypnotized, so jealous and desperate to be next. Daniel had been eagerly stealing glances at Kaa the whole time, trying to get just a flicker of hypnosis from Master's eyes, but now it seemed that the python had been intentionally ignoring him since he'd sent Leanne away to fetch Tessa.

Daniel could not help but feel upset at being denied his hypno bliss while Jason was pleasured and milked right in front of him. The grumpy mancub sat there sulking against the branch with his arms folded across his chest, waiting impatiently for the night's orgy to begin.

Daniel looked scornfully over at Jason, all wrapped up in coils, smiling and blissful as his cum still oozed sleepily out of his hard cock, now squeezed tightly between two of Kaa's thickest coils. He wanted that so badly. But Kaa always seemed to favor Jason.

Why couldn't Daniel have tit-fucked Leanne tonight? Being forced to watch from the side, listening to the sound of Jason's fat cock thrusting between Leanne's huge tits, and his moans of pure unfiltered pleasure was almost too much. His cock was so painfully hard, being made to watch and wait.

Suddenly, the sound of leaves crunching slowly growing louder caught his attention. Tessa and Leanne had returned! Daniel's skin was on fire with excitement as the party was about to start.

Jason could not hear anything, too busy with Kaa's coils giving him a nice hard squeeze to listen for the lovely ladies' return. But Kaa noticed them all too well, and began to unravel from around his slave to get a better look.

"Sssssay now. What have we here?" He hissed with glee as he eyed up Tessa's perky tits, freshly out of her sweaty top.

Daniel could not help but gawk at the lovely ladies as they made their sexy way toward the tree. But Kaa put a coil over his head, still wet with Jason's cum, and turned him away.

"Not yet, ssslave," Kaa hissed with a slightly angered tone, "No hard cock until morning."

Daniel went back to sulking as he crossed his arms again. He stole a quick glance back at Jason, who was now sitting on the bare tree branch, not a coil near him. It made Daniel feel a little better, knowing both of them were being ignored while Kaa lifted the ladies into the tree. But seeing the cum still sleepily dripping out of Jason's hard cock didn't make it easy. Daniel's own cock was aching to be used like that.

Leanne daintily set down on the branch as Kaa unwound himself from her waist, her tits still glazed with Jason's cum, glistening in the light of the setting sun. She stood there patiently, slightly swaying from side to side in a blissful trance as Kaa reached down to fetch Tessa.

Tessa straddled Kaa's thick coil as he scooped her off the ground, already shuddering in anticipation just to feel the snake's breath on her face.

As he lifted her through the leaves, Kaa put another thick coil over Tessa's shoulders, framing her tits like a piece of art as he pulled her in close.

"Ssssso nicsssse to sssssee you again, Tesssssa," Kaa hissed as his eyes began to pulse with hypnotic color.

Tessa's mind went blank in a heartbeat, her eyes reflecting Master's spirals perfectly in sync. She had been craving this all day. Her whole body shuddered as Kaa set her down on the branch, still holding her close. Her sexual juices had already begun to run down the insides of her legs.

Now Daniel was very grumpy. Everyone was happy, hypnotized and naked except him; trapped in his little red briefs and shunned aside. He felt like he was being punished, but for what? Why was Kaa so unhappy with him?

Daniel was so consumed with his sullen state of mind that he didn't notice as Kaa slithered up between his legs.

"Look at me, mancub," the great snake hissed with sadistic glee, an enormous smile on his face.

Daniel looked up to meet Kaa's eyes already pulsing with hypnotic colors. The mancub had been so desperate for just an inkling of the feeling that he couldn't look away even if he tried. The surprise, the delight, the pleasure, the lust. It was just like it was the very first time.

"Yesss, mancub. You want thisss, don't you?" Kaa teased as Daniel's sour look faded away as his mind melted into pleasurable bliss.

Daniel's mind grew more and more distant by the second. And just as fast as his mind faded away, his cock grew hard. So hard that it formed a little tent in his briefs, pulling the waist band away just enough for Kaa to glance down and take a peek.

It pleased the python enormously to see the mancub like this;

So hypnotized…

So horny…

So hard…

So willing to do *anything* for him…

"Poor little helplessss boy. Denied for sssso long," Kaa teased, relishing the blank stare and ear-to-ear grin on Daniel's face. "I can sssee to it… that you find the releasssse you dessserve," Kaa cooed as he began to bob his head back and forth, drawing Daniel's head along like a magnet. "But first, you mussst ssssstrip for me."

It took a moment for his sleepy body to respond, but Daniel slowly got to his feet in front of his serpent master, his briefs so strained that they could burst at any moment. His arms hung limp at his sides for a moment as obedience took over. He slipped his fingers into the sides of his briefs and let the weight of his arms pull them down, letting his rock hard cock spring out…

Kaa eyed the mancub's little snake with lewd satisfaction. So hard and ready to blow. The python turned to his ladies, and locked eyes with Tessa.

"Milk the mancub with your titsss, Tesssssa, my sssweet," Kaa said as he curled his tail toward her in a 'come hither' manner, beckoning her to come forward.

Like good, obedient slave, Tessa dropped to her hands and knees, and crawled toward Daniel. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth, the musk of his succulent cock driving her mad with desire. Her tits bobbed and swayed as she moved. Daniel could feel their heat as she drew near.

Tessa put her hands under her tits, presenting them to Daniel's hard cock as she stood up on her knees. She took the hot member between her fleshy orbs and pressed them together in a soft, warm embrace of love.

Instinct took over as Daniel began to thrust into the warm embrace. Tessa did some thrusting of her own, working the mancub's little snake between her soft melons. Her eyes were locked on the head as it kept sliding into view between her cleavage, then disappearing beneath the sea of warm flesh. Tessa reached down to kiss it. Every time it poked back out, she kissed it.

Then her tongue slipped out between her lips, licking against the head as it thrust into her reach. Soon she was sucking on it, taking the head into her mouth as Daniel continued to thrust.

The taste was too much. She needed more.

Tessa let go of her tits, letting them fall back to her chest as she took the mancub's cock into her mouth, right down to the base. Daniel moaned in lustful pleasure, feeling every warm, wet fold in the slut's mouth. It fit like they were made for each other.

Tessa grabbed the mancub's butt as she pushed his cock deeper inside her. Daniel put his hands on her head as he began to thrust again. He'd fuck her throat raw in his primal frenzy; in front of Leanne, who would surely want a turn next; in front of Jason, who would have to wait and watch for a change; in front of Kaa, who was drooling over the show.

Tessa felt the cock begin to pulse in her throat. She knew the mancub was drawing close. She began to play with his balls, trying to coax the delicious seed out. And Daniel was happy to oblige.

All at once, the pent-up seed resting in Daniel's balls rushed forth and exploded from his cock. It was so thick and so fast that Tessa began to choke, and released the hard member from her mouth. Still, it was not over. Daniel's hot seed continued to shoot forth from his cock, coating Tessa's face and tits like a heavy rain.

When it was all over, Tessa remained on her knees, completely covered in Daniel's thick seed. And Daniel stood over her, happy and hard.

"Yessss, my slavesss. Show me more," Kaa hissed, beckoning for Leanne and Jason to join in.

...

I'M BACK!

This project was based on a pseudo-RP I shared with a friend who dropped off the face of the earth before we could finish. This is as far as we got, but I'm willing to write more if it's received well.

Sleepless Jungle Nights chapters 3 and 4 are on the way soon.


End file.
